<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hello Cissy by 1Jemmagirl22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724562">Hello Cissy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Jemmagirl22/pseuds/1Jemmagirl22'>1Jemmagirl22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fix-It, Klaroline child, Resurrection, Saltzman bashing, secret sister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:13:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Jemmagirl22/pseuds/1Jemmagirl22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope rescued by her older sister and a touch of resurrection.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Davina Claire/Kol Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hello Cissy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay Okay there are slight continuity errors with this but just go with it. as for Dahlia lets just say Bonnie is strong. i mess with cannon immensely and it makes little since but its really fun. Please tell me if you want Klaroline flashbacks and or Klaus's resurrection in this universe.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hope POV:</p>
<p>Suddenly the group of witch’s they were fighting all fell to the ground. Lizzie, Josie, Landon, MG, and Rafael all looked around confused. </p>
<p>Hope turned to see a tall girl with long blond hair and bright blue eyes. She was wearing tall heels, a long velvet dress, and a gorgeous diamond pendant with an M engraved on it.</p>
<p>“Who the hell are you?” Lizzie yelled.</p>
<p>“I’m Clarissa.” She said turning to Hope. “Hello Cissy. I’m cleaning up your messes again I see.”</p>
<p>Hope rolled her eyes. “What are you doing here Clary?”</p>
<p>“Wait a second how do you know Hope?” Landon asked.</p>
<p>“Easy darling. I’m her big sister. Now Hope mom sent me to grab you aunt Davina found the spell.”</p>
<p>Everyone stood frozen staring at Clary. Josie was the first to yell. “What do you mean sister?”</p>
<p>Clary rolled her eyes. “Well I’m two days older than Hope, so older. And as for sister well I’m only her half sister but I’m still a Tribrid. Unlike her I have activated my vampire side. Mom was proud. But we really don’t have time for my full backstory. I need my sister so we can bring daddy back.”</p>
<p>“I’ll see you guys in a few days.” Hope said.</p>
<p>“Wait if you two are half sister’s who’s your mom?” Landon asked.</p>
<p>Clary smirked. “Oh you two know her well. Caroline Forbes. And she’s Hope’s stepmother too. Mom married dad while he was on his rampage.”</p>
<p>Lizzie and Josie’s mouths became even lower. Clary smirked. “Anyway we must be going. Mom gets ever so cross. When we’re done we’ll come back. I’ve been itching to test out some torcher techniques with one of uncle Kol’s bats. These witch bitches look like they could use it.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>